Promise
by xstarlightxstarlessx
Summary: He wants this to last for a bit longer: the smell of leather, the heat of two bodies pressed together, and nothing else but Leon.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N: **This was written for the Strifehart Kink Meme over at http: /community. livejournal. com/cleonrp/2723. html

After months, maybe more than a year, I have decided to finally post this here after some editing. Also, I suck at coming up with titles so Flypipe (who manages the kink meme archive) came up with it. Thanks \m/

**Prompt:** Needs moar frot. Partially-clothed would be nice  
><span>Warning:<span> Sex and feelings.

* * *

><p>He inhales the smell of leather, feeling the hard body beneath him, the warm skin against his lips, and the calloused hands running down his sides. This is almost enough to make him forget that outside a world is possibly coming to an end. The attacks of the Heartless have been growing stronger and his pessimistic nature seems to have returned.<p>

"You're thinking too much," the words are whispered next to his ear and he shivers.

He can't help it. He has just found his light, he had just found him. But before his thoughts can continue down that path, his face is tilted back and a soft kiss is placed on his chin. There is no one around, they are free of obligations, and for the moment, they are allowed to forget a world waits for them to help save it. He turns his face and meets soft lips, a slow kiss that can hardly be called passionate but it's enough, and he shivers again, sure that the other man can feel it.

There is a tentative touch of tongues and he parts his lips, tilting his head to the side to make it into something deeper. Strong hands settle on his hips, pulling him closer and when the kiss ends, that mouth is again on his jaw and down until the blue turtleneck sweater he wears stops any further contact. There is a little sigh of annoyance from the man beneath him but he does nothing, his eyes still closed as he enjoys the touch of lips that travel back to that spot underneath his earlobe. The next sound is from him, a soft sigh of pleasure as that mouth sucks on that sensitive spot, trying to leave a mark that will end up disappearing in a matter of minutes.

He tangles his fingers in silky hair as he captures those soft lips again while deft hands work on the zipper of his sweater. He pushes his tongue inside the other man's mouth, and he makes a soft sound at the back of his throat when those hands move underneath the fabric, skimming over his shoulder blades and back down. He feels the other man's smirk on his lips, and he ignores it in favor of shifting and digging his knees into the sofa for leverage. The movement brings him closer and he feels it; the heat and hardness between the other man's legs, and he smirks back only to receive a small bite on his lower lip in retaliation.

His hands move down, pushing the white shirt up before going directly to the leather belts, practice making it easy to get them undone quickly.

"Cloud," his name is whispered and he presses a hard kiss on parted lips. A spike of lust goes through his veins as the other man's body jerks beneath his, and his hands fumble with the zipper on the brunet's pants, brushing the bulge underneath. The kiss isn't soft anymore, the movements of his lips now hard and insistent. Breaking away from the kiss, he tugs the other man's pants down just enough, moving his hand down to curl his fingers around the brunet's cock until he hears his name being moaned again. Hands work on the zipper of his own pants, and his breath hitches a few seconds later when a hand begins to stroke him.

He doesn't want him to stop, he really doesn't want to, but he wants to feel the brunet's warm skin against his own, and that white shirt is in his way. Pulling the other man's shirt over his head he tosses it carelessly to the side, wanting to concentrate on the way his hands feel on the brunet's skin. He touches him everywhere he can reach, and he hears a hiss as he brushes his fingers over the brunet's nipples only for a hot mouth to attack his throat with lips and teeth. He's still wearing his sweater even if the zipper has been opened, and he wants it off but this time he doesn't want to stop anymore. He wants more, he wants-

Strong hands grab his hips, pulling him forward and down, and this time he is the one moaning the other's name.

"Leon."

_This._

_More._

It's all the incentive he needs before he's pushing his hips down in rhythm with Leon's movements. He raises his head and his lips are immediately captured, forced apart, and he sucks on the invading tongue for a moment before breaking the kiss to gasp. He rests his forehead against Leon's shoulder as he looks down, their bodies pressed together as they move to create more friction. He wants more, he always wants more when it comes to Leon, and it's as if the other man can read his mind because now there's a hand around them both, stroking and squeezing enough to make him moan.

They shouldn't be this far along, they had just been together that morning, but Cloud knows he's already close so he pushes Leon's hand away, the added stimulation threatening to make him come too soon. He wants this to last for a bit longer, just a few more moments of this, of nothing else but Leon. He can feel his darkness getting closer, he knows _he _will appear again, and this time he's sure something is going to happen. That is one of the reasons why he's desperate for this, to spend time with Leon in any way possible before he has to leave again.

He tries to get rid of those thoughts, for this moment he just wants his world to be about Leon, about how perfect he feels when they're together. He runs his fingers through Leon's hair, taking handfuls of it in his hands and forcing his head back to kiss him, swallowing his sounds of pleasure as he continues to move. He wants to memorize every detail; he wants to always remember how Leon's hands feel as they guide his movements.

He hears it before it happens- he way Leon grunts before he spills himself between their bodies. Leon is panting, and the way his body jerks and shudders with the aftershocks is enough to send Cloud over the edge. He clutches at the other man as he moves his mouth to his shoulder, wanting to muffle his cry as he finally comes.

He stays still, straddling the brunet as both try to catch their breath. Leon's hands are underneath the sweater and skimming down his back. He feels a soft kiss on his temple and he hides a smile. Nobody really knows Leon and the tenderness he's capable of.

"Will you come back?"

He sits up straight, surprise written on his face but Leon just stares back at him. How does he know?

_I know you, _those eyes seem to say and Cloud opens his mouth to answer but no words come out.

"You'll be back," Leon says and it's no longer a question but a statement. Cloud wants to say yes, that he will be back but he isn't sure and he doesn't want to lie, not to him.

"You'll be back," the words are whispered again and Cloud allows himself to nod. He will try for him.

"For us," Leon says, unaware Cloud is now wondering if he has developed the ability to read his mind.

Arms slide around him in a tight embrace and he holds Leon close, pressing his face to the crook of his neck. He hopes he's able to keep his silent promise and come back to Leon.

And just in case Leon has in fact acquired the ability to read his thoughts, he fills his mind with just one.

_I love you._


End file.
